Problem: First consider the expression for: $6$ plus the quantity of $1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-3$ and that expression and then add $-9$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $1$ times $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is $6$ plus $x$ $1x$ $ + 6$ What is the product of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (1x + 6) = \color{orange}{-3(x+6)}$ What does adding $-9$ to $\color{orange}{-3(x+6)}$ do? $-3(x+6)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(x+6)-9$.